<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【奥尔光】降灵 by Satira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590784">【奥尔光】降灵</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satira/pseuds/Satira'>Satira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 奥尔光 - Freeform, 奥尔公式光</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satira/pseuds/Satira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>灵体老爷x5.0公式光的短篇he，第一章全龄，第二章开车。<br/>ooc预警，私设有，5.0为止剧透有。<br/>*老爷和光呆双向明恋关系前提。<br/>*已更新第二章4000字灵车（指灵体play）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, 奥尔什方/光之战士</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>「如有下次....我仍会选择守护你直至最后一刻，挚友」骑士的眼神开始涣散，他想着想着，最终在漆黑中沉沉睡去。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你还好吗？” 奥尔什方看着光之战士沾满血污的铠甲，在他还没搞清楚自己是否能够发声之前关切的话语就已脱口而出。</p><p>当然，这并没有得到光之战士的回应。他随手抹掉了下额头上的汗，一用力将插在魔物身体里地大剑拔出并挂在背后继续前行，这只是路上的一个小插曲。</p><p>但奥尔什方并没有因此感到丝毫不快，反倒看到挚友依然充满精神而长舒了一口气——当然，如果鬼魂也有呼吸之说。</p><p>鬼魂，或者幽灵，至少在他看来这两者差距并不是很大。在他刚意识到自己“醒来”以后，也曾一度怀疑自己是否还是原来的银剑奥尔什方。尽管不能掉以轻心，但就目前来看他的意识十分清醒，没有被操控的迹象，只是成为了一个无人知晓的幽灵。</p><p>他没想到自己与光之战士还能以这样的方式重逢，尽管还有很多谜团没有解开，但他并不排斥这样。</p><p>他跟着光之战士已经有一段时间了，在这一路上并没有遇见过其他任何和他相似的魂体。或许就像石头扔进水面迸溅出的细小水花，他只是在一系列阴差阳错的偶然间诞生的幸运儿。<br/>
他并不排斥这样，这样说有些不准确。</p><p>哈罗妮在上，他其实高兴极了。</p><p>“希望你不会嫌我烦人，光。”精灵浮在空中围着光之战士缓缓地绕了一圈，像拴在光之战士身上被风吹动的大型透明气球。</p><p>“我很抱歉！”他声音里带着些许无奈。</p><p>“一直跟着你，无时无刻欣赏你战斗的雄姿！那强健的肌肉、那闪耀的汗水...真是太棒了！！但这样单方面的窥伺不应是骑士所为，反倒像变态...”像是突然泄了气的气球，音量从一开始发表演讲一般慷慨激昂到最后小几乎连奥尔什方自己都听不见，尽管知道对方听不见自己的碎碎念，但是他还是坚持地解释这点。</p><p>“不知道为什么我一离开你太远就会失去意识。”透明的精灵像个大团子一样，最后漂浮在距光之战士正好一米远的地方，一双明亮的眼睛凝视着光，如同库尔扎斯雪原里最清澈幽深的湖水，但却永远覆盖着碧空下的冬日暖阳。</p><p>“请原谅我的无礼，”奥尔什方眨了眨眼，行了一个标准的骑士礼。“让我擅自成为你的守护灵。”说着，他又飘地离光之战士更近了一些。奥尔什方犹豫了一下，修长的指尖抚上光之战士的脸庞。</p><p>“虽然不知道是什么情况，但能见到你，真的是太棒了！”他以灵体的姿态存活，这并非真正的新生。</p><p>有民间传说道：在某个瞬间，圣洁的天使会悄悄地降下神迹，给予虔诚的信徒庇护与祝福。传说的真实与否皆不可考，但在这个瞬间，阳光穿透精灵的身躯使得他像是在散发光芒，连原本冰蓝色的发丝都要变得几近纯白。骑士的脸上带着笑容，他俯下身，在光之战士的唇上予以一吻。</p><p>原本千百条原本互不干扰的丝线在一瞬间缠绕交叠，又在下一瞬间失去一切可寻的踪迹。光之战士忽然感觉到了什么，他停下脚步茫然地抬起头，除了洒落在脸上的细碎阳光以外并无别的东西，连飞鸟都不曾掠过。</p><p>但他确实在感觉到了什么。凉凉的，就在抬头的一瞬间。</p><p>光之战士收敛了思绪，细碎的黑发有些凌乱的散落在额间，旁人看不出表情的脸上挂着一如既往的沉默。</p><p>清浅的湖泊倒印着雷克兰德一望无际的紫色，连风中都夹杂着妖精树上的紫色叶穗；无论在哪里抬头望去，都能看见远处水晶塔散发的柔光。第一世界的风景与原初世界大不相同，光之战士时不时仍会看着某处出神——如果奥尔什方也能看到就好了。</p><p>他又想念那个已经逝去了很长时间的精灵了。</p><p> </p><p>等光之战士狩猎完这次任务所需要的猎物已经是几天之后，他沿着雷克兰德的小路走进水晶都内，包里剩下的空间让光之战士决定先去工艺馆上交任务需要的物品。他轻车熟路地共鸣水晶，理符交纳处一如既往的人头攒动，还有许多工匠干脆就在边上支起了工作台开始作业，把理符交纳处围的密密麻麻，一时间叮叮当当哐哐的敲打之声和噼里啪啦冒着烟的灶台组成了菜市场交响曲。</p><p>“哦哦，这一切真是太棒了！”奥尔什方激动地在附近飘来飘去，尽管他不能飘的太远，但并不影响他感受工匠们的澎湃热情，和流下的汗水。</p><p>而光之战士不愧是光之战士，他抓着沉重的背包，像猫一样在满地工匠中灵活地移动着，每次瞄准一个下脚点就毫不犹豫的踩过去，并且成功的离柜台更近一步。</p><p>“挚友，那边！往那踩！”某个精灵飘在上空格外热情的一起寻找着落脚点，他老是忘记自己是个幽灵，但莫名的光之战士的前进方向却和他指出的完全一致。</p><p>“太棒了，不愧是你！这美妙的身姿，啊——”奥尔什方从不吝啬对光之战士的任何赞美，而现在拥有了最佳观众席的他更是心潮澎湃。</p><p>“啊！！！谁踩我的脚，还害得我手一抖整了个nq！！”还没等奥尔什方感叹完，就见光之战士突然朝四周望去以至于一脚踩歪，其中一个工匠由跪姿变成一屁股坐在地上，眼里似乎还有泪水射出，也不知道是肉痛还是心痛。</p><p>“抱歉。”光之战士眼神快速扫了四周一圈，压下了心底的疑惑，他脸上带着歉意将对方拉起。回忆着自己作为成年男子的体重加上重钨精铁打造的盔甲，他在心里默默地土下座，“我再给你些材料吧。”有时外表可能看不太出来，但在战场的千锤百炼之中磨练出来的肌肉可不是假的。</p><p>工匠顺着手抬头看去，发现说话的人有些面熟，他忽然高兴地问道：“您是暗之战士吗..!? 之前我曾远远的见过您一面！”对方越说越激动，越说越大声，连周围的其他人也一起放下了手中的工作凑过来，本就拥挤的地方像千层卷一样层层叠叠的挤满了人，但只有光之战士的周围始终还留了一些空隙，这是他们自发对英雄的尊重。</p><p>感谢的声音由一个变成两个，两个变成三个，再到无数个。</p><p>“谢谢您带回了黑夜！”</p><p>“大英雄！”</p><p>“我们也会更努力制作武器道具的！”</p><p>“打败食罪灵！”</p><p>“哦哦哦！！”工匠们纷纷举起了手中的工具，大战将临，仅仅支光的一次露面，士气就已到达了顶峰。</p><p>站在喧闹的中心，光之战士也一同微笑着举起拳头，这是他无声的宣誓。他并非生来就是英雄，但他的善良与坚定让他注定成为英雄。</p><p>“你果然还是老样子啊，我的挚友！”奥尔什方站在光的身后看着这一切，连他幽灵的身躯也被这种情感感染的发烫。即使被再深的绝望淹没，只要是光出现的地方，希望也会像星星之火一般一点一点地出现，最后终成燎原之势。在伊修加德是如此，在水晶都也是如此。“你挥洒汗水的身姿还是一如既往的美妙，”精灵湛蓝色的眼底里有星星在闪烁。“我也会一直守护着你，直到我消散为止。”</p><p>奥尔什方并没有注意到在喧闹中，光之战士有意无意地朝身后偏了偏头。</p><p>......</p><p>等好不容易摆脱热情的群众，并收获了一大堆感谢品后，时间已是傍晚了。光之战士回到悬挂公馆的房间，把怀里的东西哗啦啦全部堆在了一个角落，像是把积攒了一天的劳累也一并扔了进去了。</p><p>但眼下的事情并没有处理完。光之战士站在房间里，看了看四周，除了自己空无一人，阿尔伯特也不知去了哪里。</p><p>他深吸一口气，觉得自己可能是疯了，但还是问了出来：</p><p>“是你吗...奥尔什方？”</p><p>“你的肌肉真是太棒了，光！”精灵还在为挚友脱下盔甲后的美妙的肉体而赞叹不已。他还没反应过来刚刚光说了句什么，身体已经先一步开始激动地绕着光之战士转了无数个圈，等再想开口回应时才认识到原来幽灵也是会被转晕的。</p><p>于是奥尔什方整个人晕乎乎的飘在光之战士面前，连头都不受控制的撞进了光的右肩，整个人看上去就像埋在光之战士脖颈里。</p><p>光之战士只觉得自己耳边的话语声越来越大，从微不可闻的音节到轻声细语，再到刚才仿佛有人把塞在耳朵里的棉花一把拔出，于是声音清晰可闻的程度就像两人贴在一起说话。</p><p>而后是触觉的连通，脖颈如同被羽毛拂过，带起了丝丝痒意。他试探着在空气中抬起左手张开五指，但什么都没有发生。</p><p>直到指尖渐渐蜷缩起来，抬起的手也缓缓放下，光之战士自嘲着自己的妄想。</p><p>——忽然有什么东西拖住了他的手，奇妙的触感一瞬间从指尖传递到大脑，让他不禁打了个激灵，紧接着手心也被覆盖，最后整个手掌都像被包裹——奥尔什方与光之战士五指紧贴，担心对方感觉不到自己的精灵随后把另一只手也覆了上来。</p><p>于是他掌心微拢，近乎双手合十的包裹着光的手掌，嘴唇微微张合，有无数话马上就要脱口而出，却又卡在了嘴边<br/>
。<br/>
“光，我在这里！”他观察着光之战士的神情，好看的眉头不自觉地皱了起来。连他自己都不知道现在的他到底算是什么生物，又或许他并不是真正的奥尔什方，只是某种思念体.....如果光之战士认为这是陷阱而对他挥剑，他也甘之如饴。</p><p>想到这里奥尔什方有些懊恼，他不该急着给予光之战士任何回应，至少在搞清楚自己是什么东西之前不该。但他的身体比他要更加诚实，他实在太想的挚友，他的光了。</p><p>如漆黑深谷中落下的水滴，奥尔什方的声音也一滴两滴地落在了光的心底，连酸涩的回音也一并唤起。光之战士的身体有些僵硬，他脑海里的理智正告诉他应该拿起剑，斩向这个来路不明的“奥尔什方”，但他的直觉、他的每个细胞都在抗拒着。</p><p>看向空气中发出声音的地方，光之战士已经想象出了奥尔什方正站在他面前微微垂头看他的模样。</p><p>「或许就像阿尔伯特一样，他真的是奥尔什方？」<br/>
——「你清楚阿尔伯特的情况，他们根本不一样。」</p><p>「但我能感觉到他没有任何攻击性。」<br/>
——「到目前为止。」</p><p>「他就像奥尔什方一样。」<br/>
——「你知道这并不是难事。」</p><p>光之战士内心的天人交战奥尔什方不得而知，但他看出了光之战士眼底的复杂，这反而让他宽心——不愧是挚友，这幅任何时候都不放松警惕的样子，也很棒啊！<br/>
奥尔什方带着温柔的笑容看着光，他垂下双手站在光面前，准备坦然地接受光的一切选择。</p><p>他看见光之战士的眼神逐渐变得坚定而清明。</p><p>他看见光之战士脸上绽出笑容。</p><p>奥尔什方短暂地愣了愣，他深吸一口气，身体微微前倾拥住光，如同巨龙守护他的珍宝。</p><p>“你果然还是...笑起来最棒了——！”</p><p> </p><p>夜幕在水晶都上空拉开，圆月在悬挂公馆的窗沿挂起。水晶都的居民们大多喜欢站在夜晚的室外，任由夜色覆盖他们的身躯。不仅是水晶都，所有黑夜得以解放之地的人们都在贪婪地呼吸着失去了百年的夜色。</p><p>也有一部分人坚持对着这片广袤的无光之海祷告着，他们早在无尽光还未消散之时就不断祷告着，只是在夜晚归来之后越来越多的人加入了这种祷告。</p><p>他们曾忠诚地祈求着神灵拯救，但神并没有给予仁慈。神灵不曾理会他们的祈求，那他们也不需要神灵。自此他们漫无目的的祷告着，直到暗之战士的存在逐渐被世人得知，于是在这瞬间所有祷告都有了对象。但后来的祷告却并非索求，他们最大的愿望都在黑夜归来的同时得以实现。于是他们坚持不懈的祝福着，祝福着所有带来黑夜的暗之战士。</p><p>就像石头扔进水面迸溅出的细小水花，无数灵魂祝福的愿力随着以太一同投入天地之间，大多数的祝福都同化为了以太能量，但仍有一小部分愿力拧成细线，流向了光的所在之处。</p><p>.......</p><p>「如果奥尔什方也能看到就好了...」<br/>
「我好像听见了奥尔什方的声音？」<br/>
「他就像奥尔什方一样。」</p><p>.......</p><p>「他就是奥尔什方，奥尔什方·灰石，银剑，我的挚友——！」<br/>
「也是我无法忘却、日夜思念之人！」</p><p>光之战士的眼神逐渐变得坚定而清明，他看见奥尔什方的身影逐渐在面前浮现。</p><p>他已经许久没有笑过了，但是嘴角却不自觉地勾起。</p><p>“你果然还是...笑起来最棒了——！”他听见奥尔什方正搂着自己低笑着，虽然还有些透明，但奥尔什方并没有穿透过去，而是实打实的触碰着光的身体。</p><p>“...别说这句。”凉凉的触感就如同上次感觉到的一样，光之战士勾着嘴角用手指轻轻敲了一下奥尔什方的后脑。</p><p>我们终将一起迎来晨曦。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 降临</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>夏日的冷气与红莲节的烟花</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>正值盛夏，原初世界正在热火朝天地举办着红莲节活动，而恢复了气候秩序的第一世界也不逞多让。晴空下的炎炎烈日还是让光的身体沾上了细密的汗水，连光穿着的工匠背心都被打湿，在胸口沾染了大片的深色。</p><p>在工作台周围不自觉地挤满了里三圈外三圈想要沾染凉气的人后，光终于意识到这样太过容易引起注意而选择了提早结束作业离开。</p><p>“欸？这里怎么不凉了!”而就在光离开后，冲着“冷气外放”而聚集起来的其他人纷纷发出了遗憾的哀嚎。</p><p>感觉背后有人跟着，突然停下脚步的光感到腰背被什么被撞上，回头一看是捂着头晕乎乎的阿莉塞。</p><p>“阿莉塞？有——”</p><p>“....背好硬。是，是你...！”阿莉塞一抬头就猝不及防地陷进了光眼里的蔚蓝大海，平日里平静而又深厚的海面此时泛起了丝丝疑惑的浪花。原本边走路边思考问题的她突然感觉身边有令人舒服的冷气经过就一路无意识地低头跟着，没想到居然散发冷气的人居然是光之战士。
<br/>
”没什么，我想起来阿尔菲诺还有事找我我先走了！”汗水自光的脖颈滑下，一直流过锁骨，渗入了早已紧贴在胸前的衣襟。光的八块腹肌被背心完美凸显，就连腰背处的曲线也被很好地勾勒出来。阿莉塞原本捂着脑门的手缓缓下移把脸也捂住，把阿尔菲诺搬出来作了个借口就风风火火地离开了。</p><p>“——什么事吗....”光的后半句话才说出口，阿莉塞就已经几乎连背影都看不见了。</p><p>“哦哦，阿尔菲诺阁下似乎发展出了新的爱好啊！”在旁人看不见的视角，奥尔什方飘在光身侧开口，就在光正打算小声开口解释时却看见精灵的笑容里满是“你当真了”的调侃。</p><p>“阿尔菲诺阁下曾和我说起过他有一个双胞胎妹妹，是叫...阿莉塞小姐吗？这矫健的身姿，想必也是一位十分出色的战士！”奥尔什方看着阿莉塞远去的背影夸赞，“就是性格....似乎与阿尔菲诺阁下大相径庭。”光之战士有些好笑地点点头，“你是不知道，当初阿莉塞出现的时候可是把艾默里克吓了一跳，她...”脱口而出的话语突然卡壳，那天教皇厅的夕阳仿佛刻在灵魂里一般难以忘却，无数个对着空气诉说的冒险故事也都曾随着雪花一同飘散在了神意之地的墓碑前。</p><p>”哈，那以后你可一定要给我讲讲后面发生的事情，挚友！ 我可是迫不及待的想知道你令人期待的冒险旅途了！”奥尔什方兴奋地像是背后有隐形的尾巴在晃动，他双手放在光的肩膀上，站在光之战士面前露出了一个大大的笑容，如同库尔扎斯难得的晴天。</p><p>“嗯...以后慢慢给你讲！”光用力点了点头，还是引起了路人异样的眼光。</p><p>自从奥尔什方作为幽灵在自己面前现身已经过了好几天，但和阿尔伯特的情况不同的是：同样作为只有光之战士一人能见的存在，他和奥尔什方可以互相触碰到对方，而奥尔什方也能对周围产生一定影响——比如在这三伏天里让人难以拒绝的冰爽凉气。</p><p>但即使有私人冷气加持，光之战士还是不可避免的在劳作下湿透了衣衫，他边往住处移动，边随意掀起背心下摆似乎想要更加直接地感受凉爽，原本被黑色上衣因汗水湿透而紧紧包裹的腰身显露出一片健康的麦色肌肤，上面刻着的许多斑驳伤痕更增添了一种致命的吸引力。</p><p>奥尔什方就飘在光身后，带着赞叹的视线一直紧盯着光，他下意识地摸了摸自己的鼻端，有些庆幸幽灵应该没有血液一说。</p><p>漫长的阶梯像是没有尽头似的考验着奥尔什方的骑士礼仪，而当前方的光终于到了房间，他干脆把越卷越往上的背心一把脱掉，在简单的冲洗后只穿着七分裤，整个人张开双手大大地仰躺在床上，奥尔什方则坐在他身边，艰难地想要挪开看向光身体的视线却又屡屡失败。</p><p>“啊..好凉快...”感受到来自精灵的冷气，躺着躺着快要睡着的光之战士像一只餍足的猫，他眨了眨眼看向奥尔什方，和对方的视线正好撞了个满怀。</p><p>双方都诡异的沉默几秒后，奥尔什方看见光之战士脸上泛起丝丝红晕。大脑没来得及过多地转动，他有些担忧地贴近光的脸侧“怎么了挚友，难道是中暑了！ 这样会不会凉快一些？”</p><p>看着奥尔什方凑近放大的脸庞，光之战士脸红的倒真有了几分中暑的意味。“没，就是太热了。”他默默捂脸，在指缝所见的光线中依旧是精灵有些不知所措的俊脸。</p><p>光之战士深吸一口气，他听见自己吞吞吐吐地对奥尔什方说道：“奥尔什方...你要不要再离我近一点？”</p><p>别问幽灵能不能感受到热，奥尔什方只觉得轮到自己中暑了。</p><p>......</p><p>如同采摘林间甜美的果实，奥尔什方半透明的手指先是指尖绕着光的乳晕剐蹭了一圈，整个手掌紧接着覆上整个胸部，属于精灵的修长指节有一搭没一搭的按压着光的双乳，连丰满的乳肉都似乎要从指缝中满溢出来。</p><p>“嘶....”光之战士倒吸一口气，属于灵体的冰凉触感从乳尖传来，胸口的两点嫣红像是冬日绽开的梅花，在精灵的不断地逗弄下变得愈发硬挺。</p><p>“光...你这里真可爱。”奥尔什方看着挚友胸前的挺立，他一边说一边揉捻着，指尖散发的凉气让光连乳晕都不自觉缩紧。精灵发自内心地称赞这眼前的美景，决定享用这诱人的果实。他将头凑到光的胸前，用齿贝打着转研磨着其中一颗乳珠，时不时轻轻地啃咬一下，舌尖也有意无意地划过，略带冰凉的湿意引得光每每呼吸都急促起来。</p><p>“唔...别，别再舔了，哈~”也不知道对方是在哪里学来的这些，胸前的敏感点每次都被不轻不重地蹭过，饶是一向有耐心的光之战士也被撩拨的快要发疯，他的腰身诚实地向上弓起，把自己更往奥尔什方的方向送了送。快感从胸口一阵阵的传来，乳头传来的阵阵瘙痒让他只觉得愈发空虚，身体想要被更进一步的满足，光推了推精灵的脑袋，但却没能用上一丝力气。</p><p>“遵命，我的光。”奥尔什方有些遗憾地停止了对乳珠的吸吮，充血而红肿的乳珠被挤压在两指的指缝间。他转而吻住了光的双唇，在这温柔的一吻里两人舌尖相互缠绵，谁也不愿意先放开谁。盛夏的热情与初冬的微凉碰撞，两人都感受到了对方身体传来的温度，一小股津液自光之战士嘴角淌下，光最终还是没能和幽灵比过谁憋气更长，漫长而旖旎的一吻以光被吻得缺乏氧气而依依不舍地结束。</p><p>奥尔什方的眼里一向闪着跃动的银光，就像晴空照耀在湖面上反射出的波光粼粼，而这在看向光之战士时则更为明显。库尔扎斯的累年冰雪没能冰封精灵炽热的心，幽灵之躯也没能阻止奥尔什方对光的爱。精灵不安分的手指一路从光的胸肌往下探去，沿着光分明的腹肌线轻轻勾勒像是描绘着神圣的画作。</p><p>“嗯啊...”光不自觉地发出细碎的哼哼，奥尔什方的手指一路沿着人鱼线探入光下身还未脱去的布料，光半勃的性器被精灵用一只虚握着，在奥尔什方娴熟的抚慰下没多久就变得硬挺起来。</p><p>“这个能脱掉吗？”光之战士身上仅存的碍事衣物早在唇齿交接之时就不翼而飞，他看着眼前的精灵仍穿着一身熟悉的锁子甲，有些好奇地伸手戳了戳对方胸口。</p><p>指尖传来的触感和真实的锁子甲并无两样，光定了定神，随机手掌从衣甲的缝隙钻入。“哈....”奥尔什方低喘一声，感到自己被一片温暖覆盖，灵体的天然低温让他差点只因为挚友一个简单地套弄而交代出去。</p><p>奥尔什方的性器肿胀着高高翘起，光甚至连手中柱身上青筋的纹路都能感受到一清二楚。听到挚友的疑问，奥尔什方仅仅闪过了一个念头，身上的锁子甲就如同蒸发一样不翼而飞，露出了精灵紧致而结实的肌肉。</p><p>两人同时愣了一下，随即奥尔什方有些兴奋地笑道：“如你所愿，我的光。”他将两人的性器贴在一起，精灵较人族略为宽大的手掌包裹在光的手背上一同套弄，修长的指尖剐蹭着柱头的小孔让两人都几近颤抖。面对面的呼吸与肌肉间的嵌合一如冰火缠绵，在极乐中共同谱写着生死之间的爱欲乐章。</p><p>“哈啊...奥尔什方....快、快到了——”光之战士双眼迷离，用一只手挽住精灵的脖颈，温度与速度的双重刺激让他将要缴械投降，他小腹紧绷，连脚趾都要一同蜷缩起来。“挚友....我们一起！”奥尔什方也快要坚持不住，忽然加快了手中的套弄，最终在低吼中和光之战士一同释放了出来。</p><p>但这还不是结束，两人失去了彼此太久，久到足以拯救一个世界。以往生人无从诉说的爱慕与死灵无法传递的剖白无法在一次释放中得到满足，奥尔什方将光之战士翻过身去，柔软的枕头垫在腰腹下，让光的臀部更高地翘起。</p><p>光之战士的双臀饱满而挺翘，下陷的腰身和肩胛骨共同勾勒出S型曲线。奥尔什方几近虔诚地从脖颈开始落下一连串细碎的吻，最后将脸埋在凹陷的腰身处轻轻舔舐着光在战斗中留下的疤痕。</p><p>“呜，奥尔什方，停停、哈哈哈...痒！”光把脸侧埋在枕头里，一边努力看向身后的精灵，一边有些不好意思地扭动身体，每当奥尔什方吻过一个疤痕，光就觉得身体像被人拿着羽毛搔过一般。</p><p>光很快就笑不出来了，这撩人的羽毛一路往下，最后停在了粉嫩的穴口。毫无预示地，精灵将舌尖猛地探入其中，快感的冲击让光下意识缩紧了菊穴，但灵活的舌头并不受这点影响，它模拟着性交的动作抽插着，引得光从口中溢出阵阵呻吟。</p><p>“嗯别...奥、奥尔什方....啊.....别、别舔...！”光只觉得羞耻感从脚趾一路蔓延到头顶，他脸红的像是被放进锅里煮过一样，但这次他的骑士并没有乖乖听话，反而活动得更加卖力。奥尔什方用双手紧紧箍住光的腰身让他无法挣脱，湿润而微凉的刺激让光刚泄过的性器很快又再次抬头，连后穴也湿润到能够发出喷喷的水声。奥尔什方的舌头在光的小穴里换着方式打转，肠肉哪里经受过这样的刺激，穴口痉挛着收缩，而光已经连一句完整的话都说不出来了。</p><p>“挚友，这里有好多水...”奥尔什方看着光收缩的穴口，平日里正直的骑士有些坏心眼地用一根手指戳进去搅弄着，“是在欢迎我吗？”而精灵后续的话语让光更加羞涩的无地自容：“啊，这完美的肌肉线条，这紧紧吸着我手指的粉嫩穴口....！你可真是，太棒了——！”</p><p>“别、别说了！！”不知是快感还是羞耻感的袭击，光得眼圈微微发红，他努力转过头瞪了一眼俊美的精灵，殊不知这一眼反而让奥尔什方本就难以忍耐的性器变得更加硬挺。</p><p>收缩的小穴紧紧吸着奥尔什方的手指，精灵又加了一根手指进去，两根手指时而分开蹭着穴肉打转，时而并拢按压着光之战士的敏感点。想往更深一些的地方，奥尔什方这样想着，突然发现自己的手背和手腕逐渐变得透明，他试探着向前移动手指，透明的手背和手腕穿过了光的肉体，而被血肉紧紧夹住的指节仍然保持着实体——这也让他直接触及到了完全意想不到的地方。</p><p>“嗯啊.....哈、啊啊啊啊——！”光之战士趴在枕头上睁大了眼睛，泛红的眼角有一两滴泪水流出。快感像猛烈爆裂的烟花一样自小腹处顺着无数的神经蔓到全身，高挺的阴茎在没有任何抚摸的情况下就射出了白色的液体。光之战士浑身因为突如起来的高潮而酥软无力，要不是有枕头的支撑他可能连腰都支不起来，“呜....怎、怎么回事，奥尔什方！？”</p><p>“抱歉，光，是我疏忽了。”高大的精灵有些愧疚，没想到隔着肠肉的手指直接按压到了光的前列腺，让恋人毫无准备的情况下释放了出来。他吻了吻光泛红的眼角说道：“我会好好补偿的！”</p><p>光之战士还没来得及转过头询问到底什么回事，危机感就从背后传来。奥尔什方抽出手抓紧光的腰肢，将圆润的头部对准光收缩的穴口，紧接着就将性器整个慢慢挺了进去。</p><p>“哈啊——”光之战士张嘴喘息，这整个过程堪称缓慢而温柔，双方都能清晰地感受到互相融为一体的过程。首先是属于精灵族的硕大龟头顶在收缩的穴口，随后是粗长的柱身，冰凉的触感在体内寸寸递进，蠕动的穴肉描绘着精灵性器上爆出的青筋形状，连穴口的褶皱都被撑平。</p><p>“哈——”精灵在将自己完全挺入光的身体后，也同时发出了一声舒适的感叹。奥尔什方的手指摩挲着抚摸光的腰身，灵体的他不需要光来做过多的配合，给恋人最满意的床事体验也是他幻想了无数次的事情，只是现在一切都变得更加简单。</p><p>奥尔什方寻找着最合适的角度，性器被温暖的穴肉包裹令他再也无法保持骑士的风度，他虚浮在空中像是漂泊的船只，而光就是他的锚点。握着光的手微微缩紧，随之来而的猛烈攻势如同狂风暴雨中拍打礁石的浪潮，让光连呻吟出声都快成为了一种奢侈。</p><p>“奥尔.....什方.....呃嗯——！太、太快了.....才...才刚刚......嗯啊——！”粗壮的性器带着微凉的温度，在穴肉温度的对比下这凉意又被无限放大，光只觉得像是被冰柱贯穿，最为深入的抽插让光连小腹都被顶出了奥尔什方的形状。才刚刚释放过的光还没能缓过神来，下身的肉柱就又颤颤巍巍地在一次次撞击中挺立起来。</p><p>“太、太深了——！奥尔什方......嗯啊.....啊啊.......哈...”呻吟的叫喊越来越弱，像是空气都被抽走，光的胸口剧烈起伏，胸前的敏感磨蹭在粗麻的床单上又造成了另一种不妙的刺激。“哈....哈、哈啊.....慢...慢一点....呜...那....那里....呃啊~”连话语都碎的不成样子，穴口传来的啪啪碰撞声与啪叽啪叽的水声充斥着原本静谧的房间，巨龙首营地指挥官无数个夜晚的幻想在今日得以实现。</p><p>“哈啊....挚友....挚友...光...！”奥尔什方撞击的力道也不断加重，他眼中仿佛除了光其他一切都消失了。他用十指紧紧扣住光的手，劲瘦的腰身每每挺进都直插入小穴的最深处，硕大的龟头每一下都恰好顶在光最脆弱的敏感点上，前列腺隔着肠道被反复碾磨，快感从两人的下身流入四肢百骸，精神与肉体的结合让两人一起在情欲中颤抖着。</p><p>“别、别顶那里.....嗯啊~！”光不受控制地夹紧后穴，像是穴肉吸吮着奥尔什方的性器不放，精灵就着插入的姿势将光之战士翻了个面，粉嫩的肠肉被巨柱搅起，顶端的龟头死死碾在敏感点上转了一圈，“呜....哈啊...奥尔....奥尔什方！又...又是那里....”枕头早已被光的津液和泪水打湿，光之战士张着嘴无力地喘气，起伏的身躯像一条即将在狂风骤雨中沉没的小舟。</p><p>看着光的身体在情欲中涌起潮红，奥尔什方的脑海里闪过了无数的赞词，但是最终没能找到最为合适的。他将光拉起拥在胸前，姿势的改变让光的小穴更容易被侵犯的更深。“唔....”被操干的意识模糊的光却像溺水的人抓着最后一根浮木一样抱着奥尔什方，肌肉紧实的小腿也紧紧缠绕在精灵腰后。</p><p>“挚友，我在。”奥尔什方吻了吻光的发顶，让对方紧绷的肌肉逐渐放松下来，但骑乘的姿势让本就长驱直入的性器更往里嵌了几分，奥尔什方一边向上挺动着身体，一边抓着光的手放在光的小腹上，连手心都能感受到一下下撞击带来的余波。“哈，你真是....太棒了——！”</p><p>“嗯啊~....奥.....奥尔什方...要、要去...要去了~”光之战士在上下沉浮中仰起头看着同样喘着气的奥尔什方。“嗯啊——！！”在精灵最后一次用力的耸动下，光终于又再次释放了自己，奥尔什方也在肠肉的收缩中尽数射进了光的身体。</p><p>高潮的余韵下，光之战士略显虚弱地趴在在奥尔什方身上，眼神的余光中两人放在小腹上覆盖着的手仍未移开，奥尔什方还在他的腹中持续着射精，并不像是精液一样的产物，反倒更像是以太能量具现化的微弱冲击，流体的感觉不断地射入他的身体，又给光带来了一小波刺激的痉挛。等精灵的性器终于在体内安分下来，他的腹部倒有些像怀孕似的微微涨起。</p><p>“哈....哈....”他们相互拥抱着，光之战士听见奥尔什方传来的难以平复的呼吸声，反倒感觉到了十二分的满足。尽管作为灵体的奥尔什方并没有心跳存在，但不知道为什么会仍保留了呼吸这一动作。</p><p>光之战士扶着奥尔什方的肩膀微微用力起身，两人在分离之时传来的“啵”的脆声让光的脸上还是沾满了红晕。光摸了摸后穴，没有液体自那处流出，光摸了摸微涨的腹部，心想着可能要等自己“消化”了。</p><p>乐曲迎来了和谐的终章，光之战士躺在床上，窝在精灵怀里。他听见“砰！砰！砰！”的响声自外头传来，不知何时入夜的天空炸起绚烂的烟花，红莲节的热闹劲在部分人的坚持下终于还是短暂地从原初世界传到了第一世界。</p><p>光之战士听着这砰砰的声音安心地入睡，殊不知这声音越来越近，最后仿佛响在了耳边。</p><p>“光，我....”奥尔什方脸上带着满足的笑容，他凑近光的耳边说着什么，话语的后半句被烟花的响声覆盖，正当他想再说一次，光已经为他补完了后半句。</p><p>“我爱你，以十二神为誓。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>